I LOVE YOU OKAY! ch1: Heartless
by MikanAwesomeness
Summary: A small comment Syo makes towards Ai has Ai stuck and feeling down which later on starts affecting the rest of Quartet Night and Starish, especially Syo. what will happen from that moment forward as the two start to understand each other a bit more.
1. Chapter 1

i took a long time off to brush up on writing skills and hopefully i will have improved and well enjoy this Syo x Ai story~

* * *

_**HEARTLESS**_

Mikaze Ai was on his laptop once more working on more things for his kouhai's, Shinomiya Natsuki, and Kurusu Syo. Natsuki and Syo were nearby working on their choreography, and Natsuki messed up once more like everyday and tripped Syo. **Thump! **"Ne, Syo-chan~ I'm sorry I didn't mean to trip you!" Natsuki said as he helped Syo up only to have Syo fall once more. "Natsuki, i expected more progress from you today and Syo stop whining and get back to work." Ai said in a monotone voice, Syo saw Natsuki's hurt expression and he himself felt kind of sad. Syo got up and walked over to Ai and gripped him shirt making Ai look at him. "Stop... all you do is speak in that emotionless voice and tell people what they did wrong and make them feel bad! you should at least motivate them and help them! you think you know everything but you don't! Even if you are our sempai! we are still older and you should at least respect us for that!" Syo bursted with anger as he yelled at Ai. Natsuki didn't even dare interrupt so he kept quiet. "okay are you done whining?' Ai asked coldly. Syo glared at him and said "you are simply **_Heartless..._**" that memory replayed over and over in Mikaze Ai's head. Ai acted that day as if Syo's words didn't bother him at all but they broke him down to the core. Ai didn't speak that day or the day after, he didn't eat, he didn't get up from bed and to make it worse he became quieter than ever he didn't even sing at all or played his synthesizer. He worried everyone when after two weeks he was still in that state. His band was worried, otoya, tokiya, masato, ten, and cecil were worried. His kouhai Natsuki was worried too but Syo felt worse he felt he was too hard on the 15 year old idol and felt it was his fault he was like that maybe he was the one that was **Heartless...**


	2. Chapter 2: Regrets?

Ne Minna.. its Mikan.. or Nagi whatever eh well here's the second chapter I hope I did well on it... I hope.. ~

* * *

**_Regret?..._**

_Ai P.O.V._

Heartless?... does it really seem that way?.. Ranmaru calls me 'spoiled brat' and 'emotionless' all the time... so... I don't understand why it... hurt so much... when Syo said it.. I want cry... I don't understand why.. its another day.. but like i really care.. I'm not going to get up anyways... not because I don't want to but because I know I will break if I have to face Syo.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Syo and Natsuki had both just finished getting ready for the day. Natsuki sighed as he glanced over at the young sempai. "Ai-Sempai?.. etto.. are we going to work on choreography or on vocals today?" Natsuki asked with the hopes of hearing a response from his sempai. Yet not a word was heard. Ai was awake, his back facing his kōhai. Syo felt anger knowing Ai was awake and didn't even bother to at least say something. Natsuki saw Syo's annoyed expression and looked at him before saying "you know Syo-chan.. even Sempai has feelings... you shouldn't have gone to far..." before heading out the door leaving Syo and Ai alone. Syo sighed, he really thought Ai would have gotten over it by now it had been two weeks since then, yet... Ai was still... broken. Not even Reiji could seem to cheer the young genius up. Syo felt guilt even if he didn't want to admit it, the feeling was just there. Syo didn't understand why he even cared that much. I mean its not like he even thought of Ai as a friend, he was more of an annoyance and the reason of his problems.. but if that was so... why did he feel this way.. Ai accidentally let out a whimper making Syo's eyes widen. Had sempai been crying this whole time?!.. the young sempai, 15 year old genius and professional idol.. had just been laying there.. crying because someone had called him.. heartless... Syo fell to his knees.. "its all my fault.." Syo muttered. Ai heard Syo's voice and hoped he would leave soon because he knew he wouldn't be able to bare anymore. Unfortunately.. Syo didn't plan to leave any time soon. Syo made his way to Ai. At hearing Hus footsteps Ai cured under his breath.. Syo kneeled down next to Ai's bed and sighed. "Ai?.. are you awake?.." Syo asked even though he already knew his sempai was already awake.. Ai didn't say anything he simply closed his eyes trying to hold back from crying like a childish kid. Syo repeated his question once more. Knowing his kōhai wouldn't leave if he didn't answer Ai spoke "No I'm dancing with piyo-chan.." Ai said trying to hid his emotions but failed as his voice cracked like if he had cried for more than a day.. which he might have.. hearing Ai's voice Syo's felt anger.. not at Ai.. but at himself for being the main reason that Mikaze Ai was like this. Syo took a deep breath before demanding "Ai.. look at me.. please.." Syo said. Ai didn't say anything. Syo repeated again "Ai! Look at me please!" Syo spoke with a higher voice. Ai sighed as he turned to face his kōhai. Syo looked at his sempai who seemed broken and sad.. it broke Syo's heart. Especially since he was the reason Ai was like this. Ai felt tears run down his face as he looked at Syo. Syo couldn't take it anymore and pulled Ai into a hug. "I'm sorry.." Syo apologized as he tightened his grip on Ai not waiting to let go. "Please... forgive me.. please.." Syo continued. Ai felt so much pain but managed to ask "Am I really that heartless?.. am really just a pain?.." Ai asked in the most innocent voice. Syo looked at him and smiled "of course not! I.. I **Regret..** having said all those things to you.. you are the most unique and smartest person I know.." Syo said as he hugged Ai who surprisingly hugged him as well.. it felt weird.. who would have imagined they would hug each other. Both pulled back and stared at each other thinking 'why so I feel this way?..'

Next chapter "Why are you avoiding me?!"... I don't know when I'll update probably next week since I have break.. ja~ Matta~ ne~


	3. Chapter 3: Why are you avoiding me!

Syo P.O.V.  
"I thought I had truly bonded with Ai since that day.. He even agreed that he considered me less annoying. What i didn't understand was that if that was true.. Why was he avoiding me?.. Ai-Senpai had been acting more reserved than ever around me and he barely looked at me when we practiced. i just couldn't understand why? it got to the point where he wouldn't even talk to me.. he always got Natsuki to deliver his messages.. i wonder what i'm doing wrong?../p

"I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Otoya ask "Are you okay, Syo?" I nodded as i looked around to see everyone's eyes on me. I leaned over to Natsuki and whispered. "W-What are we doing?.." i asked. "Talking about which Senpai is better.." Natsuki muttered as he smiled brightly at the others, as if to not draw attention towards us.. well more than we already had. Natsuki was truly a good friend, which is why he's my best friend and i tolerate him.. because i know he will always have my back and be there when i need him.

So Ochibi, Who's better? Camus or Kurosaki?" Ren asked me.. "uhh Camus?.. i mean he's more calmed but Kurosaki-senpai is still cool.. i guess.." i answered. " That makes four.. we win." said Masato as he drank his green tea, while Ren rolled his eyes. "What about Mikaze and Kototbuki?" asked Ren. "I suspect they are closer than they seem.." added Otoya as he played with Tokiya's hair. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous for some reason.. I mean kotobuki and Ai?.. "I highly doubt it." came Masato's voice. "Mikaze is ten years younger than him.. doesn't really sound like they would.. have those interest for each other.. probably just a close friendship.. " i smiled as Masato finished, yeah Masato is so right.. "I mean.. if anything, Mikaze is probably more interested in Camus.." Masato added.

"I looked down a bit annoyed. "Ai-chan and Camus-Senpai are just friends.. best friends to be exact so trust be they aren't like that. " Natsuki commented. " How do you know?" questioned Tokiya. "Well.. because.. they told me.." Natsuki muttered a bit nervously as he blushed a bit. "Oh my.. did you really ask them?" asked Ren slightly amused, i looked to Natsuki who nodded in return. "well i told them they looked really cute together.. and they smiled at me saying 'thank you' as they kind of teased me.. when they saw i was.. um getting shy.. they laughed and said and i quote ' we're deeply sorry to disappoint but.. we're just best friends nothing more, nothing less.. we're like brothers we've known each other since little.. Very little.'" Natsuki explained.

"Then Camus-senpai proceeded to show me very cute pictures of them as kids and pictures of baby Ai-chan~" Natsuki added as he uhh started fanboy-ing? i Smiled in relief that Ai was available.. wait.. why do i care if he is or not? "Well who's better, Mikaze or Kotobuki?" Masato asked.

"Ai's better." i answered.. a little TOO quickly. i blushed deeply as i felt everyone's eyes on me again.. "w-what?" i asked nervously. They shrugged and went back to minding their own business. "umm why do you say that, Syo? " i heard Otoya ask me. " Oh umm because Ai is.. calmed and he's rational.. he has a nice personality and he's actually really nice once you get to know him.. he's really wonderful and amazing if you give him the chance to show how he really is.. he's passionate for his work and music, his voice sounding like heaven and the stars themselves.. his cute and adorable features.. the slight smile he gives when he tries to show affection.. he hides a devil's tongue but has an angel's face.. even so he's.. everything.. he-" i was cut off when i felt Natsuki's hand on my shoulder.

"I blushed yet again as i looked around to see everyone staring at me once more.. what is it with everyone staring at me today?! I quickly got up and pushed Masato by accident and left but still heard as Ren began to tease Masato. "oh Masanyan this is.. so sudden~" Ren said

"i walked into the hallways and started to walk not really knowing where i was going. I heard voices near by and decided i didn't want to really socialize or be acknowledged, so i hid.

"Mikaze, all I'm saying is that you seem off.. you won't even practice with your own kohl's and it's as if you're avoiding Kurusu.. " Camus said as Ai and him came to a stop. "D-Does it.. really seem that way?" Ai asked slightly nervous, receiving a nod in return. "Well even if i was that doesn't concern you!" Ai replied to Camus a bit coldly. "It does concern me!.. this brings Quartet Night and Starish down when you won't even work with your kohai's in person and when you won't even meet with us anymore.. it makes Kurusu and Shinomiya fall behind the rest and leaves a bad image for both groups.." Camus argued.

"I noticed Ai frown slightly as if he were sadden that, that was all Camus was concerned with. There was a deep silence when Ai didn't respond. Camus stepped closer to Ai, which made me feel.. slightly jealous.."and.. because you're my best friend.. and i care about you and love you.. you're like the little brother i've always wanted.. and it worries me seeing you like this.."

"i watched as both gave each other a big.. long..brotherly embrace... cute. Ai was really cute too.. i saw him smile as he kept hugging the older male. His smile is beautiful i thought as i blushed. He should smile more often. For some reason i really wanted to be the reason he smiled. i heard them continue to walk so i decded to walk away only to bump into none other than my best friend, Shinomiya Natsuki. "Syyooo-chaaan~" he said as he murdered me- i mean hugged! hugged me.

"I've been looking everywhere for you~ you'd think it wouldn't be hard to find someone as cute as you but it actually is~ i checked everywhere but it seemed as if you vanished but then i remembered..'syo-chan is very small and short.' so i searched even in the smallest places and found you~... in..a hallway." Natsuki rambled on.

I tried to break free as Natsuki kept killing me- hugging! me.. "Shinomiya.. Kurusu.." Camus said nodding at us as he entered his room which was right in front of us. Ai looked at us and said "I heard you did well today Natsuki.. I'm.. proud.. uh well see you around Natsuki.." Ai then looked at me only to quickly turn and begin to walk away.

i slid out of Natsuki's.. hug, and quickly went after Ai. "wait senpai!" i called after him but he kept walking. After some time he gave up and turned to me our faces really close. "You truly are persistent aren't you?" he asked as he began to walk. i sighed and pulled him into our dorm. "what do you want Syo?" he asked coldly. i sighed and said "i just want to talk!"

"Just leave me alone Kurusu! you're starting to become extremely irritating! what do you want? for me to thank you again?! 'Oh thank you Syo-sama for comforting me that one day and showing me, I'm not truly heartless! and emotionless!'" Ai snapped at me. "It's not about that! i just want to ask you one question! sorry to bother you lame excuse for a senpai!" i yelled. i felt bad for yelling but he kind of started it. "okay ask away! you annoying midget!" he said. "fine annoying brat! " i yelled as I got closer to him until he was against the wall. I looked deeply into his eyes and asked "Why are you avoiding me?!"

Ai stayed quiet and looked at me nervously. "well?.." i asked getting slightly impatient. "if you really want to know.. i won't keep you in the dark anymore." he answered as he sighed getting ready to answer. " the reason I'm avoiding you is..."


End file.
